


Драбблы

by Чиф (stillnotawitch)



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotawitch/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B8%D1%84
Summary: Просто драбблы по заявкам из твиттера.1. Гадание в ночь перед Рождеством2. Свадьба в Вегасе (продолжение фика «Золотая птица»)
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 54





	1. Гадание в ночь перед Рождеством для Рю

Борис растолкал меня ночью. Его волосы стояли дыбом, а глаза были такие безумные, что я на минуту испугался, что его отец вернулся и нашёл Поппера.

— Забыли, Поттер! — с придыханием сообщил он.

— Что?

— Погадать забыли!

У меня отвисла челюсть. Борис, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на мой вид, заметался по комнате в поисках чего-то. Вернулся с зажигалкой, ароматической свечкой, ключом от моего дома, тазом с водой, блокнотом, парой шариковых ручек, яблоком, ножом и сгущающимся безумием.

— Ты серьёзно? — ласково спросил я.

— Будет весело, — пообещал Борис.

— Веселись в одиночку.

Я рухнул обратно на кровать, спрятал голову под подушку и закрыл глаза. Раздался щелчок зажигалки, потом сдавленное ругательство, потом — по комнате поплыл синтетический аромат ванили.

— Мне мама показала, — сказал Борис лёгким, весёлым тоном. — Я это каждый год делаю.

Он говорил о своей матери так редко, что я в эти моменты всегда чувствовал себя козлом. Откинув одеяло я сполз с кровати на пол и сел напротив него, по-турецки скрестив ноги. Пламя свечи плясало в его тёмных глазах.

— И что нужно делать?

— Зажигаешь свечу, ждёшь, пока воск растает чутка, потом выливаешь его через отверстие ключа в воду, а потом смотришь, что получилось. Ключ, конечно, надо бы старый, но будем пользоваться тем, что есть.

— Подожди, — вздохнул я и встал. В вечно закрытом на молнию кармане куртки лежал ключ от нашего с мамой дома. — Вот этот подойдёт?

Борис протянул ко мне ладонь, забрав ключ, потом покрутил его в пальцах, внимательно изучая. У меня почему-то засосало под ложечкой.

— Идеально, — наконец решил Борис. — Я держу, а ты лей воск.

Я послушался, чувствуя себя идиотом. Белёсые капли воска полились через ключ от моей прежней жизни в воду и застыли в какой-то странной ломаной фигуре. Мы уставились на неё во все глаза.

— Ну и что это значит?

— V dushe ne ebu, — пожал плечами Борис. — На говно похоже.

— Метафора всей моей жизни, — фыркнул я.

— Птичье говно к счастью, — заявил Борис. — Но твою кучу скорее лошадь навалила. Будет много счастья!

— Иди ты. Сам попробуй.

Посмеивающийся Борис передал мне ключ и взялся за свечу. Вскинул чёрную бровь в ответ на мой взгляд и начал лить воск.

— Хм… 

— На палку похоже, — с сомнением сказал я. — Или на меч?

— Бить будут, — захохотал Борис. — Вот говно!

Я с улыбкой покачал головой.

— Это всё?

— Нет! — вскинулся Борис. — Теперь нож и яблоко.

— Порезать на кусочки и съесть? Чтобы пронесло и предыдущее предсказание точно сбылось?

Борис захохотал, рухнув на пол. Я терпеливо переждал взрыв его веселья.

— Короче, — сказал он, чуть успокоившись. — Срезаешь кожицу максимально длинной… макарониной. Потом кидаешь за спину. И так, пока кожица не кончится.

— Нахрена?

— Если получится буква, так будут любовь всей твоей жизни звать. Ну, на эту букву в смысле.

— И какая у тебя?

— “Т”, — Борис фыркнул. — Хотя она тогда больше на крест была похожа. Режь давай.

Я честно почистил яблоко, выбрасывая шкурку за плечо. Потом, когда осталась только мякоть, отрезал кусок и предложил Борису. Тот тут же кинул его в рот и зачавкал.

— Итак, что тут у нас… М-м-м… На “P” похоже. 

— А вот там на “К”, а вот эта — на “В”. И вот там тоже.

— А вот “Б” кириллицей, — Борис ткнул пальцем в самую крупную букву. — А ты у нас ловелас, Поттер. Ну надо же.

— Да ну тебя, — я откусил от яблока кусок побольше, пока Борис всё не слопал. — Может спать уже пойдём?

— Последнее! — торжественно пообещал Борис. — Рвём бумажки и пишем все имена, какие вспомнишь.

— И?

— Кладём под подушку и спать идём. Какое с утра вытянешь, то и… любовь всей жизни, — он посмотрел на буквы из кожурок и хихикнул. — Ты, так и быть, можешь вытянуть… сколько там букв было?

— Да ну тебя, — закатил глаза я, но принялся писать и только минут через пять наметил, что маньячно хихикающий Борис строчит на своих листочках не только имена. — Что ты? — я сцапал несколько штук. — “Яблоко”, “Вермишель”, “Тупица”?

— Я уверен, все эти имена реально существуют, — с поганой ухмылкой закивал он. — Таковы традиции твоего народа!

Мне оставалось только тяжёло вздохнуть и смириться. 

На всякий случай, зная каким порой бывали беспокойными наши ночи и пробуждения, мы затолкали все бумажки под простыню и, наконец, легли.

Проснулся я один. Борис уже громко чем-то гремел на кухне внизу, но прежде чем спуститься к нему и предотвратить надвигающуюся пищевую катастрофу, я почему-то вытащил один помятый листок.

“Луна”.

Что ж, этого стоило ожидать. Ну и где мне теперь искать человека с таким именем?

— Поттер! — заорал Борис во всю глотку. — Спускайся, мы с Попчиком жрать хотим!

Я засунул листок в карман и пошёл вниз.


	2. Свадьба в Вегасе для nicschebrodskiy

Вегас и похмелье были неразрывно связаны, поэтому не было ничего необычного в том, что утром после мальчишника Платта я проснулся с гудящей головой, тошнотой и ощущением, что в рот мне насрали все кошки округи. Мышцы ныли, от лучика света, попавшего в номер через маленькую щёлку в шторах, слезились глаза, а события прошлого вечера запутались гордиевым узлом и понять, что и в какой последовательности происходило не представлялось возможным.

Я ещё немного полежал, наблюдая за кружащейся комнатой, потом опустил одну ногу на пол, придав себе “заземление”, как давным-давно научил меня Борис. Текильные вертолёты не остановились, но жить стало немножечко легче. Я потёр ладонью лицо, чуть не поцарапал себя мелкими камнями на обручальном кольце и замер, чувствуя отрезвляющий ужас.

На безымянном пальце моей левой руки было обручальное кольцо. Самое настоящее. Кажется, даже с самыми настоящими бриллиантами. Я сглотнул и сел, уставившись на всё ещё мирно спящего Бориса. Потом поднял одеяло.

Борис нахмурился, выдохнул что-то похожее на “закрой окно, Поттер, сквозняком продует”, вытянул ткань из моих ослабевших пальцев, замотался в кокон, оставив меня голышом и снова уснул. Обнаглевший мудила.

У которого на безымянном пальце тоже было кольцо. С изумрудом, цветом точь в точь как камни в серьгах моей матери.

— Борис, — хрипло позвал я и потрепал его за плечо, пытаясь разбудить, — что вчера было?

Борис недовольно скривился, приоткрыв один глаз.

— Спроси Платта, алкаш сраный, — посоветовал он и широко зевнул. — А потом возвращайся с едой.

*

— Короче, — сказал Платт, выглядевший так же отвратительно, как я себя чувствовал. Перед ним стояли три чашки эспрессо — ровно в полдень ему предстоял сеанс видеосвязи с милой невестой, — но его суперспособность запоминать всё происходящее в алкогольном тумане безмерно восхищала и пугала всех его друзей, поэтому я не сомневался, что он способен развеять все тайны. — Мы пошли в бар, выпили, потом Джек достал…

— Без подробностей.

— Ты нажрался в говно, — Платт пожал плечами и залпом выпил кофе. — И, когда кто-то спросил женат ли ты, начал нести романтический бред о том, как сильно ты любишь Бориса, а потом вдруг решил, что его депортируют и очень сильно расстроился. Я сказал, что не депортируют, потому что он женат, но это расстроило тебя ещё сильнее. 

— Боже.

— В общем, мы посоветовались и решили, что Бориса надо отбить. И женить на тебе.

— Но ты же…

— Слушай, то, что я всё помню, не значит, что в тот момент мне не показалось, что это гениальная идея. Я ведь скоро женюсь, я чувствовал, что должен нести людям свет и добро.

— Так. Ладно. А потом?

— Потом мы купили ему кольцо, цветы и подвязку. Чёрную. Ты очень на этом настаивал.

— О Господи, — я прикрыл ладонями горящее лицо.

— А потом мы поехали к тому мужику, которого Борис навещал.

— Мистеру Силверу? — у меня встали дыбом волосы.

— Ага, — кивнул Платт и усмехнулся. — Он так ржал, я думал придётся скорую вызывать.

— А потом?

— Ты потребовал, чтобы Борис на тебе женился. И привёл неубедительные доводы.

— А он?

— Он сказал, цитирую, “хорошо, Поттер”. И всё. Если честно, я даже немного завидую. Если я приду к Эрике бухой в жопу и такое скажу, она спустит меня с лестницы.

— Что было потом?

— Мы поехали вас женить. Тодд познакомился с танцовщицей гоу-гоу и тоже собрался последовать вашему примеру, позвонил маме, но она ему запретила, Джек решил достать ещё кокса, но достал только таких-то байкеров, Борис вынес мозг продавцу в ювелирном, Элвис прочитал трогательную речь и вспомнил вас. И вы стали мужем и мужем и жили долго и счастливо. А теперь свали, у меня пятиминутная готовность.

Я поблагодарил его и ушёл. За едой, как просил Борис.

*

— Ну и ночка, а? — подмигнул Борис, уминая омлет и закусывая его булочкой с джемом. Он был всё ещё завёрнут в одеяло, и я с трудом думал о чём-то кроме того факта, что под ним была только обнажённая кожа.

— Да… — выдохнул я. — Почему ты согласился? Выйти за меня. Опять.

Борис широко ухмыльнулся.

— О, Поттер, — вздохнул он. — Ты был таким целеустремлённым, таким романтичным, так рьяно убеждал меня в необходимости нашего брака… ну как тебе можно было отказать? А что, опять хочешь развод?

Я поморщился. Шутки на эту тему с каждым годом не нравились мне всё больше. 

— Не дождёшься, — сказал я.

Борис рассмеялся.

— Чудно, — он отложил вилку, глотнул ещё сока, а потом встал. Одеяло сползло вниз по его телу, и я на мгновение прикрыл глаза. — И подвязка тоже… чудненько подошла. Ты так не думаешь?

— Иди сюда, — хрипло потребовал я.

И Борис с улыбкой шагнул ко мне.


End file.
